leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Paladin
Dark Paladin ★★★ "What torture would you prefer?" Introduction Dark Paladin doesn’t really like getting power but does like torturing the enemy. There have been no survivors of his enchantment so far. Chronicle Chapter 4: Evil Desire More! My lust for power consumes me. But it feels so good... Prison of Pain In my prison I have many subjects for my torture, the source of my power. I savour pain and death. Invader There is an invader in my prison. How foolish of them! They have released some of my torture subjects, but I am not worried. Invader, you will be my next trophy! Vampire How interesting. The invader is a vampire lured by the smell of blood from my prison. When I tracked her down, all my subjects had become her meal already. I find her increasingly fascinating. Blood Baroness How did Blood Baroness get away from me so many times? I dream of her being tortured and imprisoned. I want her power...one day she will be the source of my dark power! Blood Rite How is it that I can't siphon her blood?!? Is it because she is a vampire? It must be me. I am not strong enough. I can no longer hunt humans only. Demons will be my prey as well! Use on Your Team Dark Paladin is a well rounded warrior who combines damage and control skills with survivability (including returning from the dead!) Although his ultimate skill Infinity Sword can't cause massive damage, it won't increase the enemy's Rage either. The second skill Seal of Darkness has a chance to control and stop a rival from taking any action in a round. It also brings the bleeding debuff for two rounds in a row. The third skill Immortal Soul is what allows him to revive from death. The epic skill Demon God can passively increase HP. Dark Paladin is a mediocre main tank, without improvements. His lack of defensive skills in his Runes makes it difficult to use him as a primary tank later in the game. With strong healers, he can work well in an off-tank role, especially in defensive "stall" teams where his resurrection will make it difficult to finish a fight within the 2 minute time limit. However, hence he already got a very high HP, why not use health based Crests? You'll see a good tank, which can stop front line enemies from getting rage from fights, may cause bleeding effect or might even stun a hero. Hence he can cause bleeding, it may sounds to be a good idea to pair with Nightblade. Keeping him together with Holy Keeper can result an endless battle. "Use him at front line with massive HP, so your back is well protected." Since you only receive his soulstones by hosting Feasts for your Guild, and from the outlet, it's hard to get his Soulstones. How to Get *Obtained from Guild Feasts. *Buy from Outlet Upgrades Skills Gallery Dark Paladin.jpeg Dark Paladin Artwork.jpg Dark Paladin Awakened.jpg